


That one time Akaashi got laid.

by IllyAxolotl



Series: Haikyuu smutshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Like wtf where did baby go who tf is this, M/M, Ooc Akaashi Keiji, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Very Ooc Akaashi Keiji, make-up sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyAxolotl/pseuds/IllyAxolotl
Summary: I’m tiredAAahhahjfkKsnrjnfb
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Implied Kuroo Tetsurou/Kenma Kozume
Series: Haikyuu smutshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	That one time Akaashi got laid.

“What do you mean you haven’t seen him?” 

Bokuto let out a frustrated groan as he clutched his phone with a death grip.

“Listen, maybe he just went somewhere? Kenma’s done that multiple times to me, so maybe _calming down-”_

_“ **I am calm!** ”_

Akaashi had left their apartment a few hours ago, stating simply that he had to be somewhere. He had just grabbed his jacket and left.

Now Bokuto wished he had begged his other to stay.

Because now he was on the phone with his best friend asking if his boyfriend was anywhere to be seen, as it was thundering and raining and just absolutely _pouring_ outside. When Bokuto says that he is _this_ close to reporting him missing, he really means it.

He was arguing with Kuroo on the phone when the door shuts with a click. Bokuto cursed in relief and quickly hung up, marching towards his soaking wet boyfriend. 

Akaashi looks like he’s about to say something, but Bokuto only embraces him, holding the younger boy’s head to his chest.

Bokuto sniffles, and digs his head into the curly mess of hair that belongs to his beloved.

Hesitant arms wrap themselves around Bokuto’s waist, and Bokuto pushes Akaashi away so that he can look him in his eyes.

Feirce Gold and confused Dark Blue eyes burn into each other, both filled with conflicting emotions.

” _Where,_ ”

Bokuto’s voice is husky and rough, and it scares Akaashi, and that realization scares him more, that he actually ticked off Bokuto to the point for this to happen.

”The **Fuck** , _Were you?_ ”

  
Bokuto’s hands are beginning to hurt Akaashi’s shoulders. He doesn’t know if he should tell the other or not, though. With a gulp, Akaashi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Bokuto kept them planted there, his golden eyes staring intently.

”I was going to go get groceries,” Akaashi finally forced out, and he feels Bokuto relax a little, but not enough for him to move. “And it started raining. I had to duck underneath countless Bus Stops to get breaks from the rain, and I thought you’d be asleep by now. I’m sorry,” Akaashi’s voice barely trembled, and of it weren’t for his rigid posture or the fact that his eyes were uncharacteristically huge, you’d think he was perfectly calm. 

Bokuto doesn’t move.

Akaashi begins to fidget in his grasp, and he noticed that Bokuto wasn’t even looking at him. He was thinking, _hard_. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt the grip tighten.

”K-Kotarou, y-you’re hurting me.”

Bokuto finally looks back at Akaashi, and _Oh My God._

Akaashi was trembling, genuinely terrified of the big man in front of him. He had tears pricking his eyes, his eyes stretched wide.

Bokuto quickly let go of Akaashi, and cursed at himself. He left the room, going into the bedroom so quickly that Akaashi almost lost sight of him. 

_Fuck,_ Bokuto thought to himself, remembering the terrified look on Akaashi’s face. The look he’s the reason for even existing.  
Fuck. _Fuck Fuck Fuck FuCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-_

There was a light tap at the door, and Bokuto pulled his hands out of his hair as Akaashi slowly opened it. He had regained his composure, his eyes normal size again and his body still, but his cheeks glistened where tears had rolled down. Bokuto bit his lip, not meeting Akaashi’s gaze. There was a creak as the younger male sat down next to him, neither saying anything for a small while.

”I didn’t think that you would care that much,” Akaashi whispered, and Bokuto feels his heart break again.   
“I didn’t think that you would even give me a second thought. I thought that you would just, I don’t know, go along with your evening, and forget about me until-”

Akaashi was cut off as Bokuto grabbed Akaashi firmly, forcing the other into a hug.

”I love you, Keiji. I love you _so, so_ much. Please, never think anything else. I’m sorry for hurting you and scaring you, but I thought something bad had happened to you.”

The words tumbled out of Bokuto’s mouth like a waterfall, a hand rubbing Akaashi’s scalp. Akaashi clamped his arms around Bokuto, and rocked the both of them as Bokuto quietly cried, sniffles being heard every once in a while.   
  


“I love you too, Kotarou.”   
  
Akaashi moved away so that he could see his boyfriend. Bokuto, who no less than five minutes ago had been furious, was now looking at Akaashi with tears in his eyes and a frown stamped on his face. Akaashi sighed, and leaned up to meet his boyfriend in a kiss. It began as a gentle kiss, but turned heated, Bokuto pushing Akaashi onto the bed and pinning one wrist down. They broke apart for breath, and Bokuto involuntarily bucked his hips, his hard on rubbing directly on Akaashi’s crotch. Akaashi let out a breathy moan, and showed little resistance when Bokuto began to pull his boxers off.

His skin was still wet from the rain, and he didn’t realize how cold it had left him until Bokuto’s warmth touched his skin. Small kisses trailed themselves down Akaashi’s exposed torso( _when did he take it off?)_ and Akaashi knew what was coming but he couldn’t help but let himself zone out a tad bit as a hand moves from his pinned wrist to his thigh, massaging the muscle.  
  


Akaashi threw his head back and howled when he felt Bokuto’s mouth on him.

  
Bokuto looked up, shocked. Akaashi wasn’t one to make much sound unless something was wrong. He was about to ask if he was okay when a large hand found its way into Bokuto’s hair, pushing his head back down. Bokuto broke out into a grin, and licked the tip, before sinking his head all the way down. Akaashi let out a throaty moan, bucking his hips up. Bokuto suddenly pulled off with a pop, grinning as Akaashi whined at the sudden loss of contact.

”Aw, did you want me to keep sucking?” Bokuto cooed, standing up and walking towards the closet.   
  


“Kotarou?”

Bokuto paid no mind to Akaashi’s whine, instead rummaging around until he found it. He pulled out a bottle of lube, popping the cap open and squirting some onto his hand, making sure that entrance would be extremely easy. He placed the lube to the side, and grinned when he turned to look at his boyfriend. Akaashi was struggling to not bring a hand down to his neglected member, it’s head red and dripping precum.

”Kotarou...” 

A breathless moan left Akaashi’s mouth when Bokuto pressed his slick hand to Akaashi’s entrance. A small murmur was the only warning, before two fingers slid in. Akaashi’s breath hitched, his whole body tensing. Bokuto began moving his fingers in and out, but was tempted to just take him without prep. He rushed the process; he quickly applied more lube and stuck a third finger in, but made no effort to make sure that Akaashi would be properly stretched. He yanked his fingers out and shoved his shorts and boxers down, angling himself in front of Akaashi, who spread his legs wider.  
  


Akaashi bit his lip as he felt Bokuto begin to enter. The stretch was so much more than what he was used to, and he struggled to keep his breathing even, his head turning slowly from side to side. A hand is on his cheek now, gently running his thumb over Akaashi’s bottom lip, and Akaashi opened his eyes and realized that Bokuto was at the hilt, holding himself still to let Akaashi adjust at least a little bit. Akaashi put his hand on Bokuto’s, and let out a small smile of reassurance. Bokuto took it as an okay, and quickly pulled out before slamming back in. 

  
“Oh, _**Fuck**_!” Akaashi whined, overwhelmed by the brutal pace Bokuto was setting. Akaashi couldn’t move his arms, as his brain couldn’t focus on two things at once in this moment. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out except for guttural groans and sighs as Bokuto clamped his mouth on Akaashi’s neck, leaving marks that would surely be visible for the next week. His brain was finally beginning to process everything as pleasure, and Akaashi fell back into the mattress, His eyes halfway closed as he fell into a state of pure bliss.   
  
“Bo... K-Koutarou, o-oh fuck-k,” Akaashi threw his arms around Bokuto as he felt himself cum, his vision became splotchy with white and black dots. He felt his body begin to fail him as Bokuto continues, but at an even tougher pace than before. Akaashi was thinking about telling him to stop, but he felt himself get hard again as he listened to Bokuto’s grunts and moans, and as he felt Bokuto rub against his prostate more than a few times.   
  


“Fuck, Keiji,” Bokuto growled, and caught their lips in a kiss once again. Akaashi trembled as he came again, more intense than the last time. Bokuto came a few moments later, his seed spilling inside of Akaashi. Akaashi let out a content sigh, melting into Bokuto’s embrace as he collapsed onto the bed, laying next to him. He brought a hand up to Bokuto’s head, running a hand through his hair as he felt himself doze off.

”I’m sorry for getting mad at you,” Bokuto whispered, and Akaashi smiled.

”It’s okay, B- Koutarou. I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

“I love you...” Bokuto’s voice trailed off as he fell asleep, and Akaashi hummed.

”I love you too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I read so much fanfiction Akaashi’s personality has become warped to me.


End file.
